pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
"Ther-might" Up1
created with Pimp My Gun.|attributes = * * * |type = Special|grade = |released = 14.2.0 - Pixel Gun 3D 4.2.0 - Pixel Gun World|efficiency/_damage = 16 - Direct 10 - Flame radius|fire_rate = 99|capacity = 55/110|mobility = 110|accuracy = Extremely high|range = Somewhat medium|upgrades = "Ther-might" Up2|theme = Criminals themed.|cost = 200 |level_required = Level 17}}The '''is a Special weapon added in the 14.2.0 update for Pixel Gun 3D and 4.2.0 for Pixel Gun World as part of the Cops vs. Criminals update. It is the first upgrade of the "Ther-might". It can be upgraded to the "Ther-might" Up2. Appearance It resembles a rigid makeshift flamethrower. At the end of the weapon, there is a black/silver skeleton stock, with a grey frame, and two dark grey canisters with a flammable material warning sign, connected to a pair of blue and red tubes, which leads to the pistol grip. The body is silver, with a brown handle, a silver trigger, a black plate, a black/grey foregrip, a grey handguard and a black gauge on top of the weapon. At the front of the weapon, there is a grey heatshield, with a grey barrel, with grey tubes on the bottom, and a grey muzzle. It fires a stream of light orange flames, which is tighter than most flamethrowers, but offers a longer range. Also, when sprayed on the ground, it leaves a small patch of flames for 4 seconds similar to the Napalm Cannon, which will burn anyone if stepped on. Strategy The weapon does moderate damage, which makes up for it with its fast damage per second, and decent mobility. Tips * The burning effect from the patch on the ground is useful for denying entries, and area denial. Fire flames at the enemies while spraying entry ways to create a temporary wall of flames. * Use this against a large group of players, however try to be accurate as its flame is more tighter. * Conserve as much ammunition as you can, as it is easy to run out of ammunition. * When running, use a highly mobile weapon like the Fire Demon. Counters * Attack users at long range. * To avoid taking damage, try to strafe-fire, while also staying out of the burning radius and the flame. * Use area damage weapons to quickly kill users. Attributes '''Flamethrower: Fires a tight stream of fire/thermite mix, which is longer than most flamethrowers. Burning: 2 /second for 4 seconds. Area Damage: When sprayed on the ground, it leaves small trail of flames, which lasts for 4 seconds and will deal burning to anyone who steps in. Upgrades * "Ther-might" Up2 Theme Criminals themed. Supported Maps * Bank Robbery * North Pole Weapon Setups This weapon is perfect for defensive-type players, especially for objective-based game modes. Trivia * Its name is a pun of the word 'thermite'; a incendiary mixture of metal powder, which burns hot and fast when ignited, and 'might'. * Unlike most flamethrowers. its flames '''CANNOT '''go through walls. Instead, the thermite flame will burn on the wall. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Flamethrower Category:Burning Category:Area Damage Category:Upgrades